Way to good at goobye
by MissSparrow101
Summary: Four weeks. It had been four weeks since the day I stumbled onto his land. I had been sore, afraid and awfully thirsty. The sight of him had not helped me be any less afraid. But there had been something about fom from the start that made me feel safe, made me feel like this could be my home.
1. Chapter 1

**Way to good at goodbye**

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since the day I stumbled onto his land. I had been sore, afraid and awfully thirsty. The sight of him had not helped me be any less afraid. But there had been something about fom from the start that made me feel safe, made me feel like this could be my home. At least a place of shelter for as long as I would be allowed to stay here. My life is not as pretty as I would have liked it to be. But since I cannot travel back in time, I have to deal with my demons. I have to burn and heal. My name is Odette, and this is my story.

 **Chapter one. Where hope grows**.

Do you know those days where you just know that it has to be the worst day of your life? I know some. This was one of them. Let me tell you something about myself. My parents used to love me a great deal. I, Odette, was the first and only child to Fiona and Derek Hills. They died in a fire that demolished the entire house. I was seven years old. There was no family to take me in, so I grew up in foster homes. And those were something completely different than my own home had been. No love, no comfort. Surviving and learning fast, that was my motto. Yesterday I turned eighteen, the day I would leave my last foster home, at least that was expected of me. Not that I had wanted to stay there any longer, but I had nowhere else to go. I had been saving up a little money from my job at the local supermarket. It was good money, but not enough to rent anything, or pay any bills for that matter on the long term. I decided to travel away from my hometown, hell I decided to choose a completely different country. Amerika had been my home, but I needed to leave, I needed an new start. Australia it was.

I knew the visa I had arranged for myself was enough to spend a vacation there… But I was determined to stay there, and I knew that meant I would eventually become an illegal. My savings were just enough for a ticket and some food the first days…. but then I would be broke. I wanted to me free. I didn't even want to leave among many people. I liked being on my own. Peace and quiet, I liked that shit a lot.

The long hours on the plane gave me enough time to ponder over my life. I wanted to live on a small farm or so. Some animals to keep me company. A small garden to grow my own food and maybe a horse or two. Maybe I travel around and find an empty farm. I did not need anything fancy, just a roof, a little bit of water….

The first few days I slept outside. It was hot as hell here and the sky was so clear I wanted to sleep under the stars. I only used my money to buy myself one meal a day. I figured that way I could feed myself a little longer than planned. It meant that after a week my clothes started to be a little to big on me. But I didn't care. It was hot. The only clothes I needed where a short through the hot day and a shirt, at night I wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of long jeans. Not comfortable, but warm enough.

It was the second week I walked into the land that seemed rough and wild, with only a house every other few miles. I loved it. It also meant that I had been alone for a few weeks now, not speaking to anyone. It was good, in a lonely way. Every morning my legs hurt like hell and my back was in constant agony because of the backpack I wore all the time. Also water was starting to become a problem. The first week I had been in shops and stuff, now I lived of a ration, that was shrinking. Fast.

Now back to that worst day… I was seriously dehydrated and too tired to walk any further. The little farm I was walking towards to probably was a fata morgana. I never got lucky, so it had to be. I stumbled a little closer and was just thinking about how stupid all my decisions so far had been. Maybe I had a death wish. Maybe I was not meant to life a long and happy life. Maybe this was the end and it would be good, and kind to me.

I stopped walking and heard a dog barking in the distance. I could not see anything that made sense. Even the farm was a spot somewhere in the distance. The barking became a little louder. I could not care. I was done for. I sunk through my knees and took some shaky breaths. It was so hot. I needed water. That and some shadow. I quickly found myself on the ground and after a few seconds open up my eyes. I saw a large shadow lurking beside me. That could not be, there were no trees here, I had saw none. The shadow moved even closer. I decided to let everything go. And then, my light went out.

It is remarkable how someone's worst day can turn into a better one.

To my astonishment I woke again. Alive and well. I found myself on a bed, a clean and big one. The next thing I registered was pain in all my muscles. And thirst. I tried to sit up but failed miserably.

'Your body is drained from all energie. Move slower,' where words spoken with the deepest voice I had ever heard. I tried to turn my head fast, but failed when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I laid back down and then let my eyes travel around the room. There was a man in the far corner. He was immense. I swallowed and then remembered I needed water. However the man was bigger than anyone I had ever seer and that fact alone was alarming, I needed water. I needed it now. I turned my head and saw a glass on the bed stand, filled with the delicious fluid. I reached for it with my hand, but I knew I would not even be able to get to it, let stand hold it on my own. It seemed my body was really lacking any strength at the moment.

'Water. Please,' I asked. I scared myself. My voice sounded so fragile, so small. The man stood and slowly walked over towards me. Within a few seconds the brought the glass to my lips and gave me a few sips. He then placed the glass back.

"More,' I pleaded. He shook his head.

'You need to go slow for the first few hours.' I tried to move my arm up. To no use of course.

'Please,' I tried again. My voice was sounding even weaker than before. The man shook his head. I then brought my attention to him again. He was not only big, he seemed so muscular and strong. He was bald, with grey eyes. Where was I?

'Sleep some more. I will wake you for water.' I wanted to fight him on that statement, but was too weak. He was probably right. My body needed to gain strength through rest. I knew I was in a strange house, with a strange man. One who seemed stronger than most at that, but his calm ways made me feel like I was safe for now. Even his deep voice seemed fitting. it seemed right. I slumbered right back into sleep.

It took me a few days before I was completely awake and able to get up from the bed. In all those days I did not learn the man's name, nor did he mine. He brought me water and food, and often sat down beside the bed in silence. That was it.

The day I found myself able to walk, I left the room I had been in for only that man knew how long. I walked right into a living room with open kitchen. He was there. The man. Sitting at the table, a dog lying at his feet.

'Well you are finally starting to look a little better, how are you feeling?' he asked me. His deep voice startled me a bit.

'Better,' I said. He nodded and stood, pulling a chair out for me.

'Sit, you need to eat something.' I slowly did as he said, while he walked around in the kitchen, returning to me with a plate with bread and some vegetables.

He motioned for me to eat and sat down again, watching me curiously. When I almost finished, he stood again, fetching me a big glass of water that I gulped down. It tasted devine.

'Do you have a name?' he asked then. I swallowed the last bite.

'Odette.' He let my name sink in for a few seconds.

'Never heard that name before. And you are not from around here judging your accent. Amerika?' he asked. I was flabbergasted. Was he working for the FBI?

I nodded. He nodded too.

'You are young,' he then continued. I nodded again.

'A runaway?' he then asked. I hesitated. Was I?

'Uhmm not exactly. I think.' He raised his brows. Watching him a little closer I saw he had a rough face, a not completely straight nose and a scar running through his brow.

'Where am I exactly?' I then asked him. He calmly looked at me, like he was wondering what it was about me.

'South Australia. William Creek' He spoke calmly. I had no idea where exactly I was. Still I had needed to hear it.

'You seemed lost when I found you on my land.' It was not a question.

'I- I was not lost. I just did not know where I was going,' I softly said. He took a deep breath.

'You cannot stay here. There is, however, no way you can leave right now since I live here in the middle of nowhere and the next truck with food will be here in about a month.' My eyes went wide.

'A month?' I asked. He nodded.

'I- I can travel further on foot, it is no problem.' He huffed.

'You're not. I have not took you in my house to sent you out in the burning sun once more with nothing and nowhere to go. You will stay here until the next truck arrives. It will go back to towns, then you can find your way back to wherever it is you came from.' I nodded. It seemed like the best plan.

'I- I want to thank you. You saved me,' I said. He shook his head.

'Think nothing of it. I only acted a s any human should.' I suddenly felt a little nervous. Was he angry with me? Or was this just how he was?

'What is your name?' I dared to ask. He seemed surprised.

'Bane.' I nodded. He seemed to be a man of few words. something I could appreciate.

'Stay out of the sun, watch where you set foot in the garden, and make sure to drink enough water.' With those words he stood and left me in the kitchen.

I spent the entire day watching everything in and around his house. Is was simple, but I loved everything about it. He had a garden witch vegetables and he work on vences on his property. He owned a few camels and the dog whose name was Hunter. That evening he made some sort of stew and we ate together in silence. I had wondered around his house and had seen he only owned one bed, and not even a couch big enough to sleep on. I knew I had been lying on his bed the few days I had been here, but where had he been sleeping?

When it went dark outside, I found my answer soon enough.

'Bane?'I asked him. He was in the kitchen, sharpening some knives.

'Hmm?' he asked. I swallowed.

'Do you have any spare blankets or so?' he watched me, not catching my meaning.

'For the night.' He raised his brows.

'Where you cold the last few nights?' he asked me, placing the knives away. I shook my head.

'Then what do you need them for?' he pushed on. I motioned for the porch.

'To sleep under. You only have one bed. And I love sleeping under the stars…' He huffed.

'You don't want to sleep in the same bed now that you know where you are? Is that it?' he asked, his voice turning even darker. I quickly thought everything through. He had not slept anywhere else. He slept in his bed. Next to me. I had been too weak to notice.

'I- No- I meant… I thought maybe you wanted me to… sleep somewhere else.' He cleared his throat.

'I did not meant to offend you. I just don't want to be in your way. It is your home, not mine.' He seemed to think those words over.

'There are snakes, even on the porch at night. The bed is safer, believe me.' And that was it. The next few days went on in peace. I helped him cook in silence and he showed me how to make myself useful in the garden. I spend a lot of hours watching and petting the camels. The evenings came soon every day and most of them I was so tired I slept even before I heard Bane join me in the bed.

Maybe I had been lost. Until now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Connecting souls.**

Without counting days I knew she was here for almost a full week now. And I had to admit, even though I always thought I'd rather live alone for the remaining years of my life, she was not half as annoying as I expected a young girl to be. As a matter of fact she fulfilled every chore I burdened her with, and always with a friendly face. Not a smile, no she seemed too troubled for smiles. But friendly she was. We spend a lot of time together, sharing meals and the bed, but there were not many words spoken between the two of us. I noticed she got a little nervous every time we headed for bed, so I usually waited a few minutes so she could pretend to be asleep when I emerged. It seemed to work for the both of us.

Hunter had gotten a liking for her too. Every morning he would come into the bedroom to greet the girl, not me. She would giggle softly and scratch him behind his ears before she rose and got ready for the day.

This morning was no exception. I heard Hunter's light feet come closer. He stalked her on her side of the bed and softly whined for her to wake. She did. Slowly she sat up and moved her hand to his head, petting him gently.

'Morning little friend,' she softly whispered, not knowing I was already awake. It was like this every morning. I was a very light sleeper and even the softest sounds woke me up. It was fine, I was all I knew.

'Let's get ready,' she whispered and got out of bed, Hunter following her suit. I stretched myself and watched her side of the bed. She was a small figure, not as fragile as she had been when she had gotten here, but still she was slim. Sharing the bed had been a little strange for me, since it had been years since I had shared my bed with anyone, but I did not mind the girl, who was a woman in fact, but I tried as hard as I could to see her as a girl. A girl who needed to get back to wherever it was she came from. Deep in my soul I knew I would not mind if the truck to take her would never arrive.

That afternoon the sky was a grey, not letting the sun come through entirely. It meant we could work in the garden, this time our body's less covered against the burning sun. It was hot still, but wearing less clothes made it a little better then other times.

'I think this one is beyond saving,' she told me from her spot between the strawberry plants. I turned my head and saw her. It was the third time in a few days she surprised me with her passion to work as hard as she could. She could have been sitting around, waiting for that truck to arrive, but here she was, working as hard as I was, getting her hands dirty in the burning sun.

'It just needs a new place, fresh dirt and more water,' I told her. She watched me for a second and then got back to work. A few minutes later I saw she was pulling her tank top from her upper body, revealing a red bra. I had to bring myself back to my current chore. She was growing on me. Odette.

As strange as her name, she was completely lovely and a joy to be around. She was kind to the animals, did not mind the hard work and she was gorgeous in a natural way. Why was she here? After the first conversation about her arrival here we had both danced around the matter. Maybe we needed to revisit it soon.

However she was nice and kind, she was never really careless in her ways. She always seemed in thought, almost as lonely as I was. Only Hunter seemed to get her so smile, but even then the smile faded soon enough. What matter had she faced that had made her so thoughtful, so sad?

That evening my curiosity got the best of me. She knew I liked the peace and quiet here and she respected it, not asking me questions if not completely necessary. This time I would be asking questions.

'You seem to have found your way around here, Odette,' I said during dinner. She looked up, meeting my eyes cautiously. She swallowed her bite before she answered me.

'Yes, I think I have. Did I do something wrong?' she added the last part, unsure why I had asked her the question. It was endearing.

'No you did not.' She nodded quickly, taking another bite. I watched her intensely.

'Why are you here?' I then continued. She placed her fork down. I saw I made her nervous.

'I told you last week. I got lost.' I chuckled. That was exactly what she told me, but I needed more. I needed the entire truth.

'Tell me more than. How did you get lost. How did you end up in the outback of Australia, while being born and raised in Amerika, Odette.' I saw she eyed the door once. Had she committed a crime in America perhaps?

'It is a long story and it is late. Maybe the truck arrives tomorrow and you are wasting time listening to my boring story.' I licked my lips. She was really something else.

'Come on Odette. Try me,' I said. The words I used were kind enough, but I saw my voice made her doubt talking back. She sat a little straighter and took a deep breath.

'I used all my savings to get here, Australia. I needed to get away from home. I thought starting over would heal me, make things easier. But I was wrong. I walked for days, weeks even before I came onto your place. I had hoped to find work or something, but of course that was not as easy as I had thought.' I let her words sink in. Why had she left her home?

'You have a work visa?' I asked her. She shook her head. Ah so that meant she was here on a vacation visa, and would become an illegal if she was to work here or stay longer then the visa allowed.

'Was your home such a bad place?' I continued. I saw she shut herself down at that question. I had hit the source of her pain, that much was obvious.

'Look I really appreciate everything you are doing for me, and have done for me. But talking won't repay you and I really don't feel like talking about it.' She stood and cleared her side of the table before she took a glass of water and headed out. I finished my dinner in silence.

After a few hours she still had not joined me inside and I walked onto the porch to find her there, on the floor, watching the sky.

'Everything alright?' I asked her. She kept staring at the sky. I saw tears down her face. Maybe I had pushed her too hard too fast.

'I apologize if my questions were too bold. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings,' I told her. She remained still, and mute. It made me sink down, taking place next to her.

For what felt like the hundredth time this week I was admiring her features. Her long locks, trapped in a ponytail and her face, golden from the sun and her features so delicate.

'My parents died when I was seven.' Her words came as a surprise. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks, but they did not kept her from speaking.

'I went from foster home to foster home, after no family was able to take me in. It was horrible. I turned eighteen a few weeks ago and decided to leave everything behind. I need a new start in life. A better one. A fair one,' she told me. She spoke softly, gently. It was something in her way of being that made me stay there, next to her.

'Maybe one day I will have something like this. A farm. My own animals and garden. Taking care of myself. I will work hard for that.' Those words made me feel something I had never felt before. It was not pride, not contentment, it was something I did not instantly recognize.

And then I said something that even surprised myself.

'If you like it here so much, then stay.' She turned her head, watching me curiously, cautiously.

'I thought you did not want me too,' she said. She swallowed deeply. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had said. But that was before I had seen her work and life around here. That was before I started seeing her as a woman. A very fine one at that. She had everything in her to appealed to me. A part of me wanted her to stay here, with me.

'You have proven that you can work hard and fast. You are not completely irritating to be around. And you know when to shut it. You can stay if you want.' She seemed genuinely surprised. Her smile did not went unnoticed my me.

'I would- I would really love that.' She dried her tears and brought her gaze back to the sky.

'You still don't mind me living in your house, and sleeping in your bed?' she then softly inquired. I cocked my head to the side.

'As long as you keep making the bed you can sleep in it,' I joked. She smiled a little smile. Of course I was kidding. I would have hated for her to sleep somewhere else then beside me. I knew I was a lot older, scarred and not easy to be around. But maybe, just maybe, there was a slight chance she would feel at home here. With me. It would be good enough for me.

'Let's get to bed, it was along day,' I said, moving to stand. She followed me soon enough. It was when he lied in bed, after a few minutes that I felt her turn and scoop a little closer towards me. There was no touching involved. But the gesture meant a lot to me.

Maybe there was hope for her. And me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Home is a feeling**

The last few days had done me good. Hard work kept my troubles at bay, and eating properly made my body stronger. I stood up early every morning, even before Bane. Hunter would come and wake me up, his soft whines too hard to ignore. I did not mind, I loved the early mornings here. I would wash my face in the sink, bind my hair in a bun or brand and make some tea. When Bane and I had eaten breakfast, I would usually wash the clothes outside in the tub, so they could dry afterwards in the not so hot yet sun. Bane was not a man of many words, or clothes. I liked that, I was the same. Living here had gotten me a old shirt from Bane, and another pair of jeans I had cut short. It was simply too hot to walk around in a long pair of jeans here.

Bane spent a lot of time building vences to give the camels a larger space to live in, and eventually grow their camel family. I liked to watch the camels. They seemed happy here, content. They had amazingly long lashes, blinking lazily at me when I would come and talk to them.

'You know they will not answer, right?' Bane told me once, mocking me, a smile around his lips. I gave him a look.

'But they do Bane, you just have to watch them a little closer for it,' I replied, petting the biggest camel on his head. Bane shook his head, laughing, before he left me with the camels.

I admired how Bane had build his life here. He had placed not one, but two water wells, so he always had water, even when one well would dry out. It was both our tasks to make sure the camels had enough to drink, as water the plants. The house had its own water supply. It hardly ever rained, what made it that much harder to grow anything here in the dry ground. But Bane succeeded. And even I could keep the vegetables alive. It made me proud.

'You are getting better in the garden everyday,' Bane commented to me during dinner, we took on the porch that day. I watched him slowly. I noticed he was talking a little more to me each and every day, like it had taken him some time to trust me and get to know me, but now that he did, everything was different. He kept talking whenever I least expected him to, like during dinners. And he even complimented me. Why?

'Thanks to you,' I answered softly, finishing my plate. Hunter was playing with a football, now it finally became a little less hot. It had been a unforgiving day, the sun burning brighter than ever.

'Tell me more about the foster homes you were in,' he than asked. I stilled. I noticed my body froze. I hated talking about that. But there was also a part in me that wanted to share my story, to let it out. I just did not know if I was ready yet.

'Like what?' I asked him, not looking him in the eye. He leaned back a little, staring at me. I kept avoiding his gaze.

'What made them so horrible?' he asked. I was dumbfounded he had even remembered the exact words I had used. So he was paying more attention to me than I originally thought. Noted.

I was still not sure if I should share the information. The thoughts scarred me, hurt my soul. I was ashamed to speak of them. Bane simply waited, not urging me any further. I swallowed and watched Hunter who lazily came closer, sitting down before me, demanding some attention in the form of ear scratches. That helped.

'The first ones weren't even that bad, just cold. And lonely. The older I got, the less foster homes would want to take in new kids.' I started. Hunter grunted in approval as I scratched a bit harder. Bane remained completely silent, yet I felt his eyes burning onto my side. I kept watching the dog instead, sure that if I met his gaze I would not be able to continue any further.

'The families that would take me in… they did it for the money that came with it. There was no support for me or the other kids.' There was more, but I was not sure I wanted to share that yet.

'I hate money.' I then said, watching him briefly. He was watching me with great interest. He was so calm, so balanced. Those facts alone made me feel better, they helped me heal. He would never know grateful his presence made me.

'Most people love money. The more the better,' he finally broke the silence. I huffed. He seemed to get even more interested at that.

'I don't. Money is just another way to make other people feel bad. Money is power.' He seemed curious.

'How so?' he asked. I licked my lips. even though the sun was almost completely down, the air was dry.

'I never see you walking around, waving your money and buying things. And you seem happy enough,' I answered. His face opened up a bit. Like only for now he would let his guard down, just a bit.

'You are quite the observer, aren't you Odette,' he told me. I looked away.

'But you are right,' he continued. 'I like it here. I don't need much money. Only hard work and a little bit of luck with the weather. That's all. There's no better way of life for me.'

His words drew me closer. I turned not only my face but my body a bit, earning a grunt from Hunter, who stood and walked away.

'How did you end up here?' I asked him. He cocked his head to the side, maybe he was thinking about if he should tell me. I he wanted to. I simply waited.

'I had a very, explosive, life. Much happened. Much action, accompanied with much loss and grief… I needed to get away from people, from the world I guess. This place has all I need and could want.' He had watched the sky while speaking, but right now, he turned his eyes on me, watching right into my eyes.

'But you too are familiar with grief and loss, and maybe there are even more similarities between the two of us,' he continued. I swallowed but could not answer that question. I didn't want to talk about it, not yet. I nodded and looked away. He seemed to understand that, for he was not urging me in any way. He just looked at me, his eyes watching me, taking me in. But not in a way I would have expected from a man. I knew the look of lust. How men who thought they ruled the world acted as if they could own other people. Bane was nothing like that. He seemed to watch me with curiosity, kindness. Like he was honestly interested in my story. I had felt the change in the air between us the last couple of days. He acted more natural around me. He still was his grumpy self, he appreciated the silence. But he was trying to open up with me. I did not know the reason why, but he did nonetheless.

'How old are you?' I then asked him. I had blurted it out. It had been in my mind, and then suddenly it was on my lips. I cautiously met his eyes. He did not seemed to mind though. I don't know why I feared he would get angry. Maybe it had to do with my past experiences.

'I am thirty eight next month,' came his easy reply. I nodded softly. I had expected something like that.

'So there's twenty years of experience I have on you. Trust me when I say life can be good. It should be good.' Those words came unexpected. I watched him through my lashes.

'You have showed me goodness already. I have never lived anywhere more peaceful.' He seemed catched off guard at my reply.

'Good.' It was the last word shared between us that night. It did not take long before we headed inside to place the dishes away and get some rest. Hunter was already lying on the kitchen floor, breathing gently. It was the first evening Bane did not wait till I was in bed, sleeping or pretending to be. He joined me instead, pulling his shirt from his head and getting ready for bed. However the nights were never cold, I always kept my shirt on. The reason why I kept to myself. Bane never asked me why, he just let me bed. I removed my shorts and stepped in bed, feeling the other side of the bed dip as well. We both remained silent as we got under the covers, both on our sides. I stared at the wall, my brain working hard to try and place the pieces that were Bane together. Such a enormous man, muscular, strong and balanced. He was not hollywood handsome, but he was attractive nonetheless. His age was expected, it made him even more balanced. He had already lived a life, had experienced enough to know the world we lived in. He maybe was not aware of it, but he made me feel safe. He made me feel like I was home. I felt the bed move a little more, and my brain expected a touch that never came. I was not sure if I feared a man's touch still, or if I wanted Bane to hold me. It would remain a mystery for now. I closed my eyes contently. Being home was more important than being loved. I could recall the feeling of being loved by my parents, but feeling home somewhere was a different story. I had lived in so many homes that were awful to me, that feeling at home was more important right now. It was the most precious thing someone could gift me with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Safe Haven**

That night something happened. Something that triggered my every fiber to please stay aware of all the dangers around me. Bane and I had maybe slept a few hours before Hunter's loud barking woke the both of us. Bane instantly sat up in bed, I slowly followed. His enormous body was so much bigger than mine, even in the dark he was easy to watch. We heard Hunter bark some more, and then a car stopped near the house. I froze. My visa was still legal. They could not be here because of me. Or would it be the truck Bane had mentioned. Would that come at night?

'What is that?' I asked, my voice small and breakable.

'Stay here,' Bane told me. He easily put his pants on, watched me for a second and then walked out of the room. I still sat in bed, frozen to my spot between the sheets. What was going on? I forced myself to step out of the bed and put my shorts on. I was shaking all over my body. Memories of being cuddled up in a closet when I was ten, afraid of the drunk foster dad coming home. I told myself this had to be something else. Bane had not looked afraid of worried. I kept telling myself that. I noticed the barking had ended and the engine of the car was off.

I found Hunter in the kitchen, watching me enter. He waddled his tail, happy to see me. Ik heard voices outside, calm ones. No yelling. No shouting. I tried to calm down. I tried to stop shaking. I failed. I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and waited. Bane walked around in the garden. It took half an hour for the engine of the car to come alive again and leave. Hunter barked some more and stilled suddenly when Bane entered the house again.

'You are up,' he started, seeing me sitting on the chair, fidgeting with a kerchief. I nodded. He stood there a tat too long, watching me.

'Everything alright?' He asked me then. I nodded quickly.

'Who was that?' I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

'You are nervous, scared even,' he said. He walked closer, taking place across from me, on the other side of the kitchen table.

'It was a neighbor who lives a few miles further down the main road. His water well was not working anymore. He needed water for his family and animals.'

'What got you so riled up?' he tried again. I swallowed and placed the kerchief down. I noticed his eyes followed my hands, till the moment I placed the kerchief down.

'Nothing.' He raised his brows.

'Either you have been hurt in the past and are afraid of that, or you have committed some sort of crime. Which one is it Odette? I cannot accommodate a criminal.' This time there was no room to remain silent or walk away. His tone made that very clear. It made me more nervous.

'I have never hurt anyone,' I told him in small words. He remained perfectly still. This time that made me more nervous.

'But you have been hurt yourself.' It was no question. I nodded. He did too.

'We'll talk in the morning. We both need some sleep. Come.' He moved his chair backwards and stood, making Hunter stand too.

'Stay, Hunter,' he told the dog. I slowly got up and followed Bane, petting Hunter when I moved past him. Bane removed his pants again, lying down on the bed, a deep sigh leaving his body. I watched him for a second. He could just made me tell my story. What had happened to me. What had hurt me so. But he choose to give me time and space. Like he trusted me to tell him everything eventually. Or not. I did not understand his patience. But I appreciated it.

'Odette?' he asked. I hesitated in removing my shorts. I felt vulnerable. I decided to keep them on. It was not much clothing anyway, but the more the better I figured, when pictures from my mind came back. I stepped in the bed and instantly turned on my side, away from Bane. He was lying on his back.

'Sleep well Odette,' came his gruff voice. His tone was kind. I hesitated a second.

'Goodnight,' my answer softly came.

That next day I avoided Bane a bit. Not that he had done anything wrong. Not at all. He came too close last night. He was breaking down walls I was not yet ready for. I needed to keep myself together the best I could. I hated my past. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, I truly did. But I hated everything that came after their deads. I hated the foster homes, the foster parents, even the foster brothers and sister I met along the way. I had been bullied enough to know I was better of alone. I'd never let myself get into that position again.

Bane was moving the camels into another venced piece of his land, while I occupied myself with washing and cleaning the house. I even washed the windows. Cleaned the kitchen and bathroom. I made the bed and when there was nothing more to clean, I walked outside hanging the sheets in the sun. They moved slowly in the wind, the white color blinding to my eyes. I walked around to see where Bane was, when I saw a truck coming up again. I froze. Maybe it was the car from last night, but there was a chance it was someone else. I hesitated a second, just until Hunter barked loud enough. I shook my head and turned moving inside the house. whoever it was in that truck, they came for Bane, not me. They did not need to see me. Hunter stayed outside, barking so I knew Bane must have hurt it too.

I moved towards a window and moved close enough to see what was happening outside. Bane had walked up towards the truck. He watched around, probably searching me. I still hesitated. Was it safe? Bane talked with the man in the truck and when he got out of the truck they both walked around the vehicle. Bane paid the man some money and then both of them moved some bags out of the truck. It took them awhile. The last thing they moved out of it was a cage filled with some chickens and a rooster. I smiled.

Bane looked around once more. The man talked a little more, before the driver of the truck shook Bane's hand and stepped inside the truck once more, driving off. I finally moved. I waited till the truck was far enough so he would not see me, before I met Bane outside.

'You missed the truck,' he told me, taking the cage in his arms, and walking towards the vence he had been making for the chickens.

'I did not know you were planning to get chickens,' I tried to change the subject. He let the chickens out, adding the rooster.

'You were hiding, were you not,' he said. He placed the now empty cage down and looked at me. He was almost two heads bigger then me I noticed. I met his eyes shortly, before I looked at the ground, and nodded.

'Afraid I'd send you back with it? hmm?' he continued. Those words made me look up, right into his eyes.

'No, it's just that- I'd rather stay low profile.' He squinted his eyes against the sun. I wondered if he understood what I meant.

'You don't have to hide yourself. Nobody will harm you here.' He still stood there, watching me. It made me nervous. I nodded once, not totally agreeing with him. There was another moment of silence between us. I hated every second of it now the tension was so present.

'The chickens will be your responsibility. Treat them well and we soon will enjoy some eggs.' He walked towards the other bags, starting to pack them away. I was sure it was proviand for the next month to come.

I was in the vence with the chickens. They were funny little creatures. They weren't scared of me and whenever I sat down they would hop on my lap, chirping happily. The rooster was something different. He was a proud bird, parading around the chickens, showing of. It made me laugh.

'Show of,' I told him, petting the chicken on my lap.

'Don't be mean to the rooster now, he's the only guy in the middle of all this hens. Show him some mercy,' came Bane's deep voice. I turned my head so fast I felt something crack in my neck.

'Easy, it's me,' he said, getting inside the vence, and closing it, so the chickens would not escape.

'You have been working hard inside the house. I reckon it's the cleanest I have ever seen it,' he told me. I gave him a small smile.

´Last night you seemed truly afraid,' he gently started. I placed the chicken off my lap and stood, facing him. I wondered if he was on purpose standing before the vence. To get out he would have to move.

I remained silent. What was it he wanted me to say?

'You slept in your clothes afterward.' I felt my skin turn red. My body freezing.

'You must admit that if I did not know you better I could suspect you from some sort of crime. You keep avoiding people, seem always ready to now.'

'Í have committed no crimes.' It came out angrier then I meant. Bane cocked his head to the side.

'I never said you did.' He was right, I felt myself grow more nervous by the second.

'Please let me out,' I asked him. He was not moving an inch.

'Bane,' I asked again. He took a step aside. I moved instantly. I walked out the vence and away, until his hand around my arm stopped me. His touch was gentle enough, but I could not walk away.

I froze and stilled. He must had felt it too, because he released me instantly.

'Your scars show me you've been hurt. More then once,' he told me, his voice deep and low. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling small and fragile. I was sure he could not have seen my scars, I kept them hidden properly. What was he talking about?

'Know that I would not have sent you on that truck, I enjoy your company.' He then walked away. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

We ate dinner in silence. Bane had cut some meat that tasted nice and added some sort of broth. It was good. I still wondered why he had mentioned my scars. Did he mean something else?

I was so in thought that him placing his knife down next to his plate made me jump a little.

'I could help you better if I knew what makes you so afraid,' he said. I met his eyes, feeling insecure.

'What scars did you mean?' I asked him. He seemed surprised.

'The ones on your heart,' he stood and cleared the table, before he came back with a bottle of gin and two glasses.

'But you have more scars than only those, hmm?' he asked, pouring both glasses. I took a small sip, coughing. It was strong, but good. the liquid burned it's way down my throat.

'Do you trust me Odette?' he asked, after taking a sip himself. I nodded. He nodded too.

'Then tell me your story. Maybe it will set you free.' I hesitated. I was ashamed to tell it. I wanted it gone, not told.

'I don't think I can,' I said honestly. He took another sip.

'Try.' I took a shaky sip, feeling the gin do it's work. Maybe the alcohol would made it a little easier.

'I don't know where to start.' He licked his lips.

'Anywhere you'd like, Odette.' I took a shaky breath.

'I- the reason I was afraid last night was because… I once lived in a foster home. I was ten years old. I still missed my parents terribly and the foster dad was a man with no patience.' I took another sip. bane remained perfectly silent, his eyes always resting on mine. He was giving me the room to tell anything I wanted to share.

'He would come home drunk most nights. He beat his wife, the other kids. Even his own.' Bane poured my glass once more.

'And you,' he said. I nodded.

'Me and the other kids would hide in the closet, but that made him angrier when he finally found us.' Bane emptied his own glass and refilled that too.

'Is that why you sleep in your clothes?' he asked me then, when I remained silent. I shook my head. That story was even worse. He sipped his glass, waiting for me to go on. I did.

'I was replaced when I turned thirteen. The foster mom was nice enough. She worked a lot, so she was almost never home. I'd work on my homework and stayed in my room a lot.' I had to stop there. sharing more would open all my old wounds. I was not ready for that. Bane seemed to notice. He waited patiently though.

I emptied my glass and shivered. It tasted bitter, but made me warm inside. Bane poured me another glass.

'He started visiting me in my room almost right after I was placed there. First he came once a week, but soon he'd visit me regularly. Only when his wife was gone.' I felt tears leak from my eyes, after those sentences. I felt so ashamed. Dirty. Unworthy. I hated it.

Bane swallowed. What would he be thinking right now?

'He raped you. You were only thirteen and he forced himself on you.' It was no question. I wiped my tears, taking another sip. Then I nodded. For the first time Bane averted his eyes from mine, he watched my face a little longer before he watched at one of the windows. It seemed he needed some time to get himself under control.

'It haunts me. I am always ready to run, especially at night.' That made Bane watch me again. He moved a little closer.

'You might fear me sometimes, I know I am a big brute, not sophisticated in any way. But I will never touch you against your will, Odette. That is a guarantee.' I nodded, and cried some more.

'What happened to that monster?' Bane asked me then. I swallowed.

'I don't know. I ran and lived on the streets for a few days before I was placed in another home.' Bane nodded.

'It might seem like they have won. Like you will never get rid of those memories and ghost of the past. But you can, and you will.' His words surprised me as much as the intensity he spoke them with. Like he understood my pain. My damage.

'I don't want to burden you with my past. I can function fine. I can do every chore you need me to do,' I said. I suddenly feared he'd think less of me now. I saw something in his eyes that was new. Worry.

'You already have proven to be a hard worker. Sharing your past with me changes nothing. Don't ever think it does.' I took the last sip of my glass. Shoving the glass away.

'I think I'll go to bed now. It was a long day,' I said. He finished his own glass and nodded.

'Goodnight Odette.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The way you make me feel.**

The next few days went by fast. She was a little less talkative than she had been before. But it was to be expected. Her past had been even worse then I had speculated. She had had it rough. Really rough. I watched her feed the chickens. She had named everyone of the chickens, except the rooster. She kept insisting that I needed to pick his name. I smiled.

The girl could be so alive, so cheerful and pretty. Her long golden hair was almost everyday in that long ponytail. Her skin seemed to glow, due to the sun, that shone on her while she worked in the garden. I noticed she was a little more reserved around me. I was not bothered by it, but I will admit that I would not mind if she got closer every once in a while.

Her bubbliness did me good. She saw the world in a whole other light then I did, whenever she let herself. She kept her guard up most of the time, avoiding happiness and smiling. She was punishing herself for something she had not done. She had been the victim, not the one who was to blame.

My strategy was to let het settle in this new life. She seemed to really enjoy living here and helping me out. The nights we made dinner together she talked about the chickens, Hunter and the land. No ever she traveled back to talk about her past. I would not ask. I knew enough. She had been damaged badly.

She recently started to undress herself for bed, not wearing the jeans shorts but still a long shirt on her body, to shield her from my sight. It was a small step.

One morning I woke early, not able to sleep anymore. She had one of her legs hanging from the bed, revealing scars on the inside of her upper thigh. Made by a knife. I quickly walked away, anger boiling inside of me.

I had left my old ways behind me. I had murdered, threatened, blackmailed and tortured people. It was nothing new to me. But now, now I had build a new life here and this young woman came to me as a gift, I saw how I had destroyed lives. Don't misunderstand me, I didn't feel any regret. But I understood.

I wondered if I would be able to track the guy that raped her. She had been so young. Too young to even be thinking about sex. Let alone being forced into it. In all my years I had hurt enough people, but I never raped a woman. Never. That could never be justified, forcing a woman, no humiliating a woman into having intercourse. The thought alone made me sick.

Odette seemed to be doing her best to let everything rest, but she stayed alert, always ready to flee. It bothered me she was hurt so bad she was not enjoying her life as much as she should me. She was eighteen for god's sake. Too young to be alert all the time.

I walked over towards her, watching her with the chickens. She noticed me instantly.

'And have you thought of a name yet?' she asked me, placing the chicken on her lap back on the ground. I smiled down at her.

'Rambo.' She stood, a genuine smile around her lips.

'Rambo? Seriously?' she mocked me, getting out of the vence, laughing. I chuckled.

'Now now, don't mock me. Rambo is a strong name. Just as our rooster,' she giggled a bit. I winked at her, mentioning to the garden.

'We need to water it some more before noon, it is going to be hot today.' She nodded and followed me. Hunter was happily tracking us, enjoying the presence of two people instead of one. To be honest I think he liked Odette even better. The dog still came to wake her each morning, enjoying her touches and pettings throughout every day. Lucky bastard.

For some minutes we worked in silence, until Odette was rolling the hose out, ready to water the garden. I never expected the next thing that happened. She aimed for the strawberries first, but then decided to hit Hunter, who jumped away fastly, making the water hit me.

I grunted. The water was extremely cold, coming from deep within the grounds. But it was nice in combination with the hot, burning sun. She immediately removed her aim, but I was already drenched and out for revenge.

'I am so sorry, I tried to hit Hunter but he jumped and-' before she could finish that sentence I stood before her, pulling my drenched shirt from my body. I took the hose from her hands, and aimed it at the sky, making it rain down on the both of us.

'Only seems fair,' I muttered at her, wrapping an arm around her to keep me close. She squealed and squirmed to get out of my hold, but I kept her in place until she was as wet as I was. Hunter ran around us, barking loudly.

'So freaking cold,' she yelled. I then threw the hose onto the ground, watching her. Her shirt was shining through, her body glistening with drips of water. She was gorgeous. Her eyes found mine. Maybe she was afraid she had angered me. I was not angry in the slightest. I like her playfulness, even when it had been directed at the dog, not me. She watched me with an intensity that was new to me. One that made me want to be even closer. Her lips, so pink and full.

'I'm sorry Bane. It was not my intention to-' My lips touched hers before she finished talking. I went extremely slow, giving her all the room to back out or step away. But she didn't. She kept standing in my embrace. At first she froze a bit, not kissing me back. But not pulling away either. I kissed her very gently, nibbling on her lower lip, asking for entrance. My hand caressed her side, what caused her to moan softly against my lips, her lips almost inviting me in. She started to kiss me back, very timidly. When my tongue touched hers she backed away a bit. I ended the kiss, releasing her a bit, but not completely.

Her eyes sought mine, almost asking what just happened. I had no answer for her though. I had been noticing that she peaked my interest more than I had thought lately. She was so small and fragile, but her heart was pure, her soul a honest one. I loved the way she talked, slept and cuddled the damn dog. She loved every chicken and camel and worked as hard as I did to leave here in comfort.

Yes she was eighteen. I was thirty eight. But what did that really matter here in the outback of Australia? Who would come to judge us. Who could harm us.

She started to pull away, afraid of the intensity between us. I wanted her trust. Her love.

'Don't run. Don't,' I told her softly. She was hesitating. Running away from danger and uncertainty had always been her strategy. This was new for her. I could read in in her eyes.

'Speak to me,' I asked her then, my voice as soft as I could muster. She swallowed, still hesitated, but she kept standing right before me.

'I don't know how this- I mean - We kissed Bane. We kissed….' I nodded.

'Did it felt wrong?' I asked her, knowing she would need a little encouraging from my part. She thought about it. Then she shook her head.

'No it did not, but-' She stilled. I caressed her arm.

'But what Odette?' I asked her. Her eyes found mine again.

'I'm ruined, damaged goods and afraid of everything Bane. This would not work. Believe me.' She seemed to truly believe that, I chuckled, shaking my head.

'You're not. I will make you see. We have done good together, for quite some time now, haven't we?' I asked her. She was biting her lip, wondering about my words.

'Bane, what if - what if it does not work. then what?' she asked me softly. That line gave me confidence she was willing and perhaps had even thought about me in a romantic manner already.

'We have worked out fine this far Odette. Have a little trust in me. Us.' She nodded, shivering from the cold, even though the sun was at its highest point.

'Come, let's change, before we freeze or burn right here and now,' I joked. She smiled a small smile. I saw she was confused, but not afraid. It was a good sign.

Maybe, just maybe she was sent to me for a reason. Maybe we were two pieces of a puzzle that fitted together. I was willing to try. I needed to know. She made me feel things I thought I would never feel again. I wanted to heal her, keep her and protect her. Love her.

Maybe this was meant to be.

 **What do we think people? How will this continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Don't give up**

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. My eyes were glued to the ceiling. How could I have let everything come this far. I lived with a complete stranger. I shared his bed for a few weeks. I even kissed him… I tossed and turned but ended right back on my back, watching the ceiling once more.

The biggest worry I had was that the kiss had felt good. Not wrong. The whole tension between us had felt good. Scary yes, but good. I had no clue what was happening and it scared me.

Never had I shared a kiss that was intended on my part. Until now I had been quite sure I did not even like kissing. Like at all. But there was something different here. The atmosphere, living under the hot Australian sun, the outdoor life with the animals. It felt like it was too good to be true. Like a paradise to me. And it confused me greatly.

Bane, on the other hand was not the person you'd expect to see in paradise. His inside was, of course, but his outside was rough, muscular and extremely strong. I bit my lip. Now I thought about it, I myself was the most out of place here. I had a lot of issues, I was damaged goods. Someone had taken my self worth and I had no clue how to get it back, Maybe that was not even possible after what had happened. Maybe it had been my own fold. I single tear made it's way down my cheek.

Bane maybe saw a little girl, unsure and afraid of the world. And yes I had felt better being here. I had found my place, I loved it here. I like living under this roof, doing the chores that came with it. But it was wrong to fool Bane. I would never be a complete woman. I would always be scared of affection. I would always look out and run when something would come to close.

I sighed deeply. Maybe it was better to leave eventually. Before Bane would get attached to me. And I to him. I closed my eyes and felt another tear run down my cheek. I hated to admit it, but it was a fact now, I liked Bane a lot more than I should. He made me feel safe, he made me feel home…

The following morning I woke with a start, feeling the bed shudder. I quickly opened my eyes. Most mornings Hunter would come and wake me, this time it was something else.

'Good morning Odette,' came Bane's deep voice. He sat on the edge of the bed, on his side. His eyes suddenly seemed to read my every move, every thought. I shuddered a bit.

'Good morning,' I answered. I looked down and wondered where Hunter was. Bane saw it.

'Hunter is on chicken duty. One got out last night.' I smiled. The voice was obviously belonging to the big man next to me, but his words were what surprised me.

'Chicken duty?' I asked. He smiled and nodded.

'Get dressed, we have a vence to repair, I fear.'

I had slept a little longer then I usually did, and wondered why Bane had let me. Did he think I needed it after yesterday? Had I been so tired?

We spent the entire afternoon fixing the vence and testing it, seeing if it was actually chicken proof. The one chicken that had gotten out, the one I had named Marie, was proudly tocking at Hunter, who kept a sharp eye at her.

'You can watch her, but don't eat her Hunter,' I told the dog, scratching his ear. He whined in content at my touch, leaning in to me. I saw Bane smile at my words. I noticed he still was affectionate towards me, but he seemed to keep a little distance between us. Was he doing that on purpose? Or was he already regretting our kiss? Was he wondering how we should continue from here on out? What if he wanted me to leave?

I stilled from that last thought. What if our bond grew even closer, maybe even more romantic and then shattered… Would that mean I would have to leave? I felt cold thinking about it, standing in the Australian sun.

'You are awfully quiet Odette, are you feeling alright?' Bane's question came during dinner. We ate some soup with breadsticks, those that could be kept good for months. But it tastes good to me. I looked up and let my eyes meet his. They stood sharp, but question written within them. I placed my spoon down.

'I am.' It was all I managed to say. I had been asking myself questions all day and the subject that mattered most came back repeatedly. Would it be good to stay here? Was that honestly good for Bane, or just for me? I had no answer.

'I am planning a trip to town somewhere next week.I need some supplies that I would like to pick out myself. I want you to join me.' I licked my lips. I felt joy and safety at his words. He wanted me to come with him. He wanted me to be by his side.

But then the little devil on my shoulder started speaking too. Maybe he would want me to come so he could leave me in town… would he? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I think Bane noticed it too, for he suddenly seemed a lot more worried than before.

'Odette?' he asked. I quickly excused myself and walked outside, into the fresh night air. It calmed me down. Even though I could hear Bane's footsteps, his presence was what made me notice him behind me.

'You are not feeling well,' he stated. I slowly sunk down, so I could sit on the wooden porch.

'It'll pass…' I replied. Closing my eyes. I took steady breaths, counting so I would calm down. When I opened my eyes, Bane was sitting on the porch too, right before me.

'Share your thoughts with me,´ he asked. I shuddered.

'I don't think I can,' I whispered back. It were his eyes that drew me in, I noticed. They seemed to sense everything I felt. Everything I loved and feared. They seemed so clear, so sharp.

'Odette, We don't have to rush anything. We don't have to do anything at all. But sharing your thoughts with me will help you to relativate. It'll help you heal.' His words sounded genuine and I knew there was a truth in them somewhere. But I was not ready to see it yet.

'I am sorry,' I whispered. Instead of getting angry be moved so he sat down right beside me, his arm touching mine. We sat down like that, watching the night sky for quite some time. It was when hunter came to join us, sitting down in front of us, demanding petting that I found the words and courage to say them.

'I feel safe, being here, with you.' Bane turned his head a little but remained silent. I needed a few minutes to continue.

'My biggest fear is to leave. I love this place. Living outside, doing chores, taking care of the animals. And I really like… Being here. With you,' The last part was the hardest. Bane remained silent, but his hand found his way to mine, taking it gently in his, squeezing it the tiniest bit before he let go.

'I sense a but somewhere in those words,' he then said. I turned my head and watched him. What did he mean.

'I don't understand-' He grinned.

'You mean all those words you just said. I know it. But there is something you are holding back.' I thought about his words for a moment. And then I knew what he meant. He had sensed it. But I was quite sure I would not be able to say it out loud. But Bane was.

'You fear what might go wrong. That is what is holding you back. You are not going to give it a fair chance to prevent that. But that is not the right way Odette. That is losing by default. You have to really try. You have to be brave in life.'

I felt a tear run down my cheek at his words. How could this man say exactly what I felt? How did he know?

'I know,' I said softly, after a few moments of silence.

'We have all the time in the world. Take every bit you need. I am not going anywhere. And if I am going, you are coming with me.'

His eyes bore into mine. HIs hand suddenly found mine again and caressed it slowly, gently.

'Thank you,' I whispered. He smiled and ever so slowly leaned in closer, right until he lips touched mine.

 **I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Trust is key**

It seemed Bane was far more patient than I would have ever expected out of someone that was build so tough and owned a voice that was as dark as the nights here. But he was. He taught me more about the plants I planted and cared for in our little garden. He would explain every detail and how he had came to this knowledge. He intrigued me, he inspired me. But my fears were never far away.

One afternoon a car came into the direction of the house and my first intention was to flee into the house, but Bane was sitting beside me on the porch, gripping my hand when I wanted to stand up.

'There is no need to hide yourself, Odette,' he told me slowly, his words kind, and soft, like he was trying to comfort a child. Sometimes I felt like one.

My eyes met his, my body yelling at me to get up and hide. Now. But Bane's hand was around mine, not letting go. His grip was gentle enough, but steady and firm. He wanted for me to trust him and feel safe. Why was that so hard for me? I took a deep breath and watched the car come closer and closer. Who would visit Bane here in the middle of nowhere? Was it again someone who needed something? I swallowed and shuddered a bit. I felt so uncomfortable just sitting there, waiting for something that scared me for unknown reasons. Bane on the other hand was completely at ease. His calmness was soothing, but not enough. Not yet.

When the car stopped Bane squeezed my hand softly, letting go when the drivers door opened. He stood and walked over there. It was a man stepping from within the car. A dark skinned man, long and thin.

'Joe, that has been some time, what has brought you here,' I heard Bane say. The man smiled and shook Bane's hand. Hunter curiously sniffled the car and man, before he came towards me, sitting down next to me, demanding petting. I did. It helped me stay calm. I completely forgot about running into the house and hiding myself. But I still was very nervous.

'It has been my, friend. How are you doing? I am just passing by. I was told you still lived here all alone. I thought you could need some distraction, but I see you are not so lonely anymore.' The man had a deep voice, but it was nothing compared to Bane's.

The man stared at me, watching over Bane's shoulder. He gave me a friendly smile. I swallowed not sure how to react.

'That's right Joe. Come, I want you to meet someone dear to me.' The words he said were special enough, but his tone gave me such confidence. Confidence that I could become a better person, a brave one. That he believed in me and valued me for who I was already, with a promise of the future. He gave me enough courage to not run when he and Joe came closer. The dark man gave me a warm smile, extending his hand towards me. I slowly stood and took his hand.

'Well hello there darling, my name is Joe. I am an old friend of this big man over here,' Joe said, shaking my hand. I nodded.

'I'm Odette,' I answered, not sure if I needed to say more. Did I?

'That is a lovely name. Not from around here, I reckon?' he asked. I nodded again. Bane came closer, standing beside me.

'Odette has been here for some time now, believe it or not, she actually likes the chores around here,' Bane spoke for me. I was not sure if Bane wanted Joe to know how the situation between us was exactly. Maybe he was ashamed or maybe he just was not sure how to describe it. I knew I was clueless.

'Let's have a drink, you must have had a long drive, coming all the way over here, meeting your old friend.' Bane seemed joyfull, like Joe was a really good friend. That fact made me feel better, a little bit more secure.

'Come Odette,' Bane told me, motioning for me to walk in the house first. Maybe he had sensed I was not sure what to do. Or he was just being polite. Either way, I walked inside and both of the man followed me.

The afternoon went by surprisingly pleasant. Joe and Bane turned out to be old friends with lots of stories. I think they told me every one of them, and I sat there and listened. Some stories were funny and others sad. Both men had lost people they loved and those stories ended with silence. Joe did not ask me who I was or why I was here. He just was kind to me, and that was it. Every once in a while Bane gently touched my hand or arm, almost reassuring me everything was fine. It meant a lot to me.

Even after, Bane insisted he'd stay for dinner, Joe said his goodbyes without sharing our meal. He thanked us thoroughly though and he promised to be back sometime soon.

Bane and I stood side by side, watching the car drive away, until it was gone from our sight.

'You did good Odette. Really good,' Bane told me, watching me from the side. I turned and watched him, a small smile around my lips.

'Only because of you, but you know that,' I answered softly. His eyes warmed even more, watching me. He stepped closer, taking both of my hands in his, bring them to his chest to lay upon his heart. The tension I suddenly felt took my breath away. Almost.

'You may not have realised it Odette, but you are healing me too.' I needed a few seconds to let his words sink in. I was helping him? How could that be?

'What do you mean?' I asked him softly. He placed his hands over mine, pulling me even closer.

'Those stories Joe and I told you. They are all true, but some are a little darker. Some still haunt me. Your presence here, your kindness helps me. I want you to know that.' He sounded so genuine, so loving and caring I felt something inside change. As if something shifted right into place. Something that suddenly made me see Bane even cleared. He suddenly felt even more as a home.

I had no clue how to reply, but his words made me feel warm inside. I smiled. And I think it was the biggest smile I had, had since coming here.

'Let's prepare dinner and then we'll retire early. How does that sound? I think we have earned some extra rest,' Bane asked me. I smiled some more and nodded. He released my hands from his chest, but he kept one in his, leading me inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: How to love**

After eating dinner with Bane and clearing the table I started doing the dishes. Most nights Bane sat at the table while I did, this time he wondered outside the house and then into the shower. I was not paying him much attention. I was staring outside, drying the plates. Hunter was sitting in front of the chickenscoop, curiously watching the brown feathered creatures before him. The dog would never harm the chickens, I was sure of that. But his interest in them was endless. I smiled a bit. Placing the towel on the countertop. I slowly started putting the plates inside the cabinets, staring through the window when I finished. The sky was orange, the end of this day. It was breathtaking.

It took me some time to realise that the shower was no longer running. I turned around, watching for Bane. But I did not see him anywhere. I slowly walked towards the bathroom. Empty. When I slowly made my way over towards the bedroom the mystery was solved. Sleeping on the bed was Bane. The enormous man that had been so good to me, was lying on the bed, in only a boxershort. I figured he must have been extremely tired, not even lying under the sheets. I kept standing in the doorway, a smile playing around my lips, watching him sleep so peacefully.

I wondered why someone would just help another like he had helped me. He had invited me inside his house and even his life. Sharing his bed with me, his food and home. I was still clueless that someone could be that kind, that good.

I slowly walked a little closer, not sure what to do. I recently started sleeping in a large shirt, no longer keeping my short jeans on. It was because of him. He made me feel safe enough, in a way. I undressed and got into my night shirt. I remembered his words about retiring early this evening. He had been exhausted, I now knew. I slowly sat down on my side of the bed and then turned on my back, watching him. His breathing was even, calming me down completely. Deep down inside I wanted to curl up against him, I thought that would help me feel even more safe. But I also knew I didn't want to be touched. I completely freaked out at everyone who had touched me after being raped. It felt like being scarred. I had believed people would only try to use and hurt me for a long time, until I met Bane. He was positive in his own way, everything he did helping me get out of my shell, without forcing me. It had to be too good to be true.

But still, here I was, lying down the most muscular and enormous man I had even seen from so close. And I felt safe, good even. That was something right?

I had extended my hand before I knew it, almost touching his cheek, but freezing right before I touched him. What was I doing? I had want to touch him. He was lying on his side, facing me. The need to touch him was there. I wanted the contact, but there was something holding me back. Making me aware of all the danger I was getting myself into. I moved a little closer, very slowly, no wanting to wake him. I slowly turned on my side, facing him. We were so close now, his body right before mine. It felt dangerous and nice at the same time. He was intriguing me with every fiber. What about me drew him near? By was I drawn to him?

The kisses we'd shared had been innocent enough, but they had made me feel something. Something new. He was being so careful and gentle with my and everything he did. How could someone be so loving?

….

Waking usually involved Hunter coming to the bed, whining long enough so I would get up. But not this morning. I only noticed I was still on the bed and warm, because of the body lying behind mine. One of Bane's arms was lying over my waist, like he wanted me this close. I must have turned in my sleep. His body was resting against mine, warm and breathing evenly. We still were lying on top of the covers, but I was not cold at all. My heart fluttered a bit. I needed to stay calm. Nothing was happening. He only showed he'd want me this close. That was a good thing.

I moved a bit, feeling his arm around my waist flex. His hand found its way to my stomach, pulling me even closer. That froze me. I knew I was safe. I knew it was Bane behind me. But being afraid and always ready to flee.

I hated that.

I heard him wake. I forced myself to stay calm and still. He was not going to harm me. He moved a bit behind me, but his arm stayed in place.

'Good morning.' His voice was even lower this early in the morning, I noticed. I turned a bit, on my back. His arm around my waist still remained, his hand suddenly on my stomach once more.

'Good morning,' I answered, my voice so much softer next to his. He seemed sleepy still, his eyes focused on mine.

'This is a very nice way to wake up, Odette,' he told me, letting his hand linger on my stomach a few seconds more, before he pulled his hand back and turned on his back himself. He yawned and stretched his arms. I watched him curiously.

'It's still a little dark outside,' I told him, forcing my eyes to watch the window instead of his muscular arms and upper body.

'Then that means there is a little more time to stay here, resting,' he told me. Before I knew it his arm was back, this time even stronger around my stomach. He had turned on his side once more, his face suddenly very close.

I liked his touch, his hold on me. But I felt so frozen. So nervous. He took a deep breath and pulled me even closer against his front.

'Odette?' he then asked me. I swallowed and moved my face so I could meet his eyes.

'What are you thinking, right now.' I bit my lip. Why did this make me so nervous.

'I- I don't really know. It's nice and safe. But-' I hesitated. Bane brought his hand towards my face, moving a strand of hair away from my cheek.

'But it's also scaring you,' he stated. I nodded. He nodded to and released my hair, his hand not returning to my stomach. He was not touching me anymore. And I instantly regretted it.

'Don't stop. Please.' I blurted it out. Bane noticed it too and his eyes found mine, asking them if I meant it. If it was not just said to please him.

'I told you I am messed up,pretty badly. But I do like- this,' I hammered. I looked away, and when he not instantly reacted, I started pulling away from him too. Maybe I had displeased him, or maybe he had realised I was a mess.

But then I felt his hand on me again, pulling me against him. Gently, but firm enough.

'Maybe I should just hold you long enough to get that out of your mind. Nobody is perfect. Nobody has a clean slate. Not when you are truly living life.' I turned on my side once more, my back against his front, staring in front of me. He brought his face close to my neck. I felt his hot breath. His arms embraced me gently. It felt good.

'But that does not mean that you are not a good person.' A single tear made its way down my cheek. Bane was pretty perfect to me, and his words meant a lot to me.

'Sleep some more Odette, we can talk later.'

With those words I dozed off again, in the arms of someone that made me feel a little better about myself. Maybe I was not so lost as I thought. Maybe I was worthy of a better live, with someone in it who could love me, broken and bruised. Just maybe…

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

Somewhere in her sleep she had grabbed my hand, because when I woke, she still held it firmly against her chest.

That day, that had started so nicely, turned out to be an extreme hot one. The sun was unforgiving, burning down on our plants and bodies as we worked in the garden. It was important to water the plants enough, or they would dry away. Odette worked in her shorts and a shirt with long sleeves. I myself had already pulled my shirt off, only a cut jeans shielding me from the sun. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I wondered if my body could get any browner then it already was. Probably not.

When I finished my side of the garden I leaned back and watch the woman next to me. Odette. Never had I met a young woman so afraid of others. It was a small wonder she had joined me on the covers last night. She could have just gotten under the covers, shielding herself from me. But she had not. She had chosen to come closer, even being as afraid as she was. I knew she feared men in general, and I was no exception. But she tried. And that meant a lot.

Her skin was turning golden in the sun. Well the parts that could be kissed by the sun, that was. She slept with less clothes on now, but during the day she liked to shield herself as much as the hot sun allowed. I shook my head. I would have loved to kill the person that made her like this. That buried herself so deep in her shell.

Suddenly she turned, her eyes searching around her, searching for me. When she found me, she smiled. She was very timid, afraid and nervous around me, but I also could pull her from her shell every once in a while. And she seemed to understand that.

'It's so hot today,' she said, walking closer. I brought one hand above my eyes to shield them from the sun, so I could see her better, and nodded.

'Even Hunter is staying inside today,' I told her. She instantly watched around for the dog, seeing I was right.

I stood and saw her flinch back just the tiniest bit. My sudden movement scared her away sometimes, no matter how hard I or she tried.

'Let's join him, it is too warm to stay outside for too long today.' She nodded and followed me inside the house.

She poured us both some water and offered me a glass, taking a sip from her own glass.

'We do have to water all of them later though,' I mentioned. She nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. I wondered what she was thinking right now.

'Even with this hot weather, I love it here,' she said. Her voice was soft, but sounded firm enough.I sat down beside her and watched her open her eyes and search for mine.

'Well, I myself prefer it a little less burning out there,' I answered her. She smiled a little bit.

'You should be used to it, being as sunkissed as you are,' she told me. I chuckled. It was the first attempt to a joke she had made in a few days.

'Well Odette, you are not so white anymore either,' I answered. She giggled, watching her lower arms that had a bronze colour too.

'Nope, but I like it that way,' She answered right back. I smiled at her and emptied my glass.

'We should lay down until the evening comes, we can water the plants then.' She emptied her glass too. She nodded.

I stood and shook the dirt from my trousers, watching her. She followed my movements. I made my way into the bedroom and removed my trousers. It was too hot for clothes, but for her I kept my underwear on. She sat down in her short and shirt. I knew she felt comfortable enough to remove her short. But she had never undressed herself more.

This time was no exception. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she only removed her short.

I was debating on asking her about it, but knew it could make her fear me more then she did. She sat down and watched me. I gave her a small smile, laying down on my back, still watching her curiously. She slowly followed my movements, momentarily forgetting she was showing me skin, but giving me a good look at the scars on the inside of her thighs.

'He cut you with a knife?' I then asked her. I inwardly cursed myself for asking, seeing her freeze completely, closing her legs and making herself as small as she could. She swallowed and moved a little away from me. I kept silent, and let her. I just watched.

Her answer came after some minutes.

'He did.' I balled my fists in anger, but forced myself to keep calm. I did not want to make her afraid of me. I just wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

'Why?' I asked her then. She sat up against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest, making herself even smaller.

'The first few times… He just held me down.' Her voice was so soft, and so fragile all of a sudden. I gave her all the time she needed. I always would.

'But eventually he grew tired of me crying and begging. First he only threatened me, but eventually he used the knives.' Her voice broke at the end of that sentence. She swallowed her tears, but I saw one making its way down her cheek.

'He said he would give me something to really cry about,' she said. She wiped her tears away and bit her lips.

'Did he hurt you more than those scars alone Odette?'I then asked her. The thought he mutilated her had crossed my mind a few times, but I knew asking her that was a risk. One that could bring her further away from me all over again.

She took a large gulp of air and watched me for the first time while we had been on the bed, before she quickly averted her eyes again.

'I- I don't want to talk about it anymore. For now.' I nodded. Sharing what she had had surprised me, although her answer made me worry there was even more to hear about her past. She had not just been raped. The man had cut her thighs, multiple times. Maybe he had hurt her more. No wonder she was hiding herself so much.

'Come, lie down. Thank you for sharing this with me Odette.' She very slowly met my gaze again, her eyes red. I wanted to hold her, but was afraid to scare her away.

'May I hold you?' I asked her. She froze a little more. I saw the dilemma in her eyes. Last time we had been in this bed she had asked me to hold her, even though she feared me. I wondered if she would this time.

Completely to my surprise, she nodded and laid down next to me, turning on her side, away from me. I slowly stretched on arm towards her, placing my hand very lightly on her side. I felt how tense she was. But he did not protest. Not at all.

When she relaxed the tiniest bit, I stretched my hand even more, placing my arm around her, keeping her close, hoping to make her feel safe and secure.

I could not travel in time, nor could I change her past. But I knew I would never let harm come to her again. Nobody would touch her without her consent. I would make sure of that.


End file.
